Alternate Diminsion 1
by happygothchick
Summary: Reality gets twisted and turned when the cast of Naruto enters our world! Meet psyco-teens and Garaafangirl s ! THE EPIC STORY OF MADNESS BEGINS!


!!!!!!!!!!ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!!!!!!!!!!

In an alternate universe, a fifteen year-old girl types on her computer when all of a sudden…Flash!!! A worm hole opens up on her computer screen and the characters of NARUTO come flying out.

Jaraiya, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Garaa, Choji, and Shikamaru! (Whoo-hoo)

"What tha Heck!!" Everyone shouts. Except for the girl who said ow from being dog-piled by everyone.

"Get offa me!!!"

She squirms out from under everyone and grabs her BB Gun which unfortunately has a lock around it making it useless. So she grabs the barrel instead and threatens to beat the living say-lights out of the 'intruders'.

Kakashi grabs the gun away and puts the girl in an "I'm gonna arrest you" position. She tilts her head back as hi tilts his head forward so they meet eye to eye.

"Let's not have any of that."

Realizing who he is, she begins to swoon.

"Gwahh!! Sasuke, your face!!" Naruto shouts pointing at Sasuke.

"What about my fa-AHH!"

Everyone looks at each other and screams. Naruto starts running up the walls and on the ceiling shouting: "My face!! My body!! Everything's all bulgy!!! AAAHHHH!!!!!"

Now that they're in our world, they're all 3-D-ish like the rest of us.

Sakura notices where she's at. "Holy cow!! This closet's HUGE!!"

(Yes my computer... I mean... the girl's computer is in her closet)

"Hey, girl, what's your name and WHERE THE HECK ARE WE!?!?" Jaraiya asks.

The girl jumps from Kakashi's arms, points to herself and goes: "My name is (crap I can't think of a name!! Think... Think...) Echo! Just call me Echo! And your names are Jaraiya, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Garaa, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kakashi."

Naruto stopped running and was hanging upside down from the ceiling. "Hey! How do you know our names!?"

"I'm…..Psychic!!"

"Oh, yeah?" goes Sasuke. "Prove it. Tell me something no one else knows about me."

Echo leans in to whisper about Sasuke wanting to find and kill his brother, Itachi. (This is before He runs away. Right after the Third's funeral.)

His eyes go big, then he goes back to calm. (coughcoughbipolarcough)

There is a small sound going: "Panda… Panda." Everyone turns to see Garaa crouched in the corner playing with a stuffed baby panda. (Cue crowd going 'AWWE!")

Echo decides to say something funny to Naruto. "Hey, Naruto. Want some Ramen?"

"Ramen!!!" He goes back to running on the walls screaming: "Ramenramenramen!!! I want RAMEN!!!"

"Naruto, shut up!!" Sakura punches him in the face as he makes another lap around. "We need to figure out how to get home!!"

"Well, you won't be leaving the same way you came. Can some one teach me how to do that wall climbing thing?" (My attention span is only an inch long… that was an exaggeration.)

"I still want ramen."

"Panda…panda…"

"You could all stay here…except for you Ero-Senin." I point to Jaraiya.

"Hey! That's what I call him!" Naruto shouts.

"She really is psychic…" Jaraiya mumbles.

"That's very kind of you but we must go." Kakashi says.

She blocks the door. "Hold up! You guys are in MY world. You can't kill people or beat them up for getting in your way or thinking their enemy spies. You don't even know where you are!"

They're quiet except for "Panda…Panda…"

"Just don't let my family see you and you'll be fine. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Choji, and Garaa, You guys could temporally go to my school if you wanted too. You could learn some stuff about my world."

"Not more school!" Naruto whines.

"Oh shut it Naruto!" Sakura smacks him on the head.

"OWE!!"

"MEOW!!! HISSSSS!!!"

"WHAT was that?!"

"That's my cat. Baby!!"

A black cat jumps into Echo's arms.

"Good Bay-Bee!" (My pronunciation of Baby)

"Your cat's name is 'Baby'?"

She gives Naruto a dirty look.

"Why do we…munch… have to…munch munch… avoid your parents?" Choji, in between bites of chips, asks.

"They're crazy."

(The group argued over pointless stuff that I'm not going to bother typing, so let's skip ahead a few hours…And everyone began getting use to Echo's 'Psychic' predictions)

"Okay, so where are we going to sleep?" Sakura asked

"Umm…Obviously you'll be sleeping with me, don't give me that look you perverts."

Naruto, Jaraiya, _and_ Sasuke looked away. Kakashi went back to reading Icha Icha Paradise. (Heheheh)

"You guys can decide where NO, Jaraiya, you're NOT sleeping with _us._"

Jaraiya slumped his shoulders.

"YOU can, no; you WILL sleep in the closet."

"Wha---"

There's still not enough room!" Naruto, again, whined.

"Then one of you guys will hafta, JARAIYA, PUT YOUR HAND DOWN!!!!!"

"I choose Sas---"

"Garaa!!"

"Whaaaaat!?!?!?" Every one shouted. Except for Garaa who, for hours now, said "Panda…Panda…Pan--…What?" (He noticed everyone staring at him)

"Why HIM!?!?!" Jaraiya and Sakura shouted.

"HE'S the only one who won't try anything, Ero-Senin!"Echo shouts back but secretly looks at Kakashi. (Giggle)

"What?" Garaa still has no idea what everyone's talking about.

"You're sleeping with the girls tonight." Said Bipolar

"What? Why me?"

"'Cause they don't think you're a pervert." Naruto sticks his tongue out toward Echo.

(Two hours later, Sasuke is asleep in the big, red lazy boy recliner, Naruto, even though he wanted the lazy boy, sleeps in the floor rocker (one of those fancy gamers' recliner), Choji and Shikamaru are asleep on the floor, Kakashi's in the fancy, leather, made-for-tall-people, swivel chair, and Jaraiya is perched on the end of the bed. (I have a sleigh bed) Where the girls and Garaa sleep. (Order from wall to edge: Garaa, Echo, and Sakura) He's trying to figure out why Garaa was able to sleep with the girls.

"Lord Jaraiya, who is 'Fall Out Boy'?"

"Oh, Kakashi, you're still awake?"

"…"

"Dunno. …Do you think this is…genjustsu?"

"If it is…it's powerful."

"…What were we doing before we got here?"

"I…can't rememb—"  
"Kakashi! Come here quick!"

Kakashi gets up and walks to the bed.

"Use your sharingan. I thought I saw movement!"

Kakashi was about to protest but decided against it. He uses his sharingan to see whatever Jaraiya sees only better.

"Well, well. This is interesting."

"What! What!"

"It seems Garaa unconsciously wrapped his arm around Miss. Echo."

"Ha haa. The little guy's one of us eh, Kakashi!"

Just then everyone woke up and shouted "SHUT UP, ERO-SENIN!!!!!!!" Some one hit him with a game cube controller causing him to fall two feet to the floor. (Naruto or Sasuke. Too dark to tell)

(For the record. I have the hots for Kakashi, not Garaa. You'll see later on who does.)

End of day one…

From the bus, Echo watched the seven ninjas practically fly through the trees. Jaraiya was tied up and under a sleeping jutsu so he wouldn't flirt with the teachers. Kakashi was going to sign all the young ninjas up for school thinking that learning a thing about this would come in handy.

(Okay, I'm gonna skip all the technical stuff so let's skip ahead to FIRST PERIOD!!!! P.E.)

Nearly 100 students were wearing navy blue shorts and matching shirt with CCHS in white labeled on the front. (Including the young ninjas) Naruto was playing basketball with some local students. Choji, Shikamaru, and Sakura were walking around the gym with, like, 50 girls including Echo and her friends: Meha, Diana, Megan, Lisa, and Aki. Garaa was leaned against a wall watching Naruto play. Sasuke was sitting on a bench. Kakashi was posing for a P.E. sub.

"Hey, Naruto-dude, pass it here!!" random boy.

Naruto passes the ball to the dude who misses it and it heads for Garaa. Whose automatic defensive sand kicks in, stopping the ball from hitting is face.

Echo smacks her head in dismay. Another girl named Heather sees what Garaa does and stutters to Echo, "I...I...I...Is Th...th...that wh...who I thi...think it i...i...is?"

"Yes, yes it is. RUN GARAA!!!!"

Heather begins running toward Garaa who is shocked when his sand doesn't protect him from some random (Not really random) chick jumping on him and hugging on him.

"Gyahh!"

"OMG!! What are the chances!!! IloveyouIloveyou!! I LOVE YOU!!!!"

(Now you know who the Garaa-lover is. Heather. She really is crazy for Garaa. She happens to be wearing a Garaa shirt, too. WHAT ARE THE CHANCES!!!!?)

ANYWHO, while this was going on, Sasuke was getting screamed at by one of the P.E coaches. (Not Kakashi.He would never do that.) So he had to go work out in the weight room. Naruto saw all this and didn't want Sasuke to show him up…again. So he followed.

(Chocolate milk chocolate milk chocolate milk chocolate milk chocolate milk. I love chocolate milk)  Cheese from foster's home for imaginary friends moment

Inside the weight room Naruto and Sasuke were duking it out, JOCK STYLE!! Meaning, they were trying to see who could lift the most weights. They each had about….1000 lbs and the other boys are like…WOW!!! Until they can't take the weight anymore and their arms buckle causing the weights to…crash down on top. So they have about five boys on each side trying to get the weights off. Now, BACK TO THE GYM!!!!!

So Heather is doing her best to kiss Garaa, Sakura is playing basket ball with some girls, Choji and Shikamaru are in a corner eating BBQ chips, and Echo, Meha, Diana (friend), Ake(Other friend who also writes fanfic), Lisa (Another friend) and Megan (I have too many friends) are on the opposite wall.

"He's cute." Aki

"Who? The skinny one?"  Diana

"No! The chubby one with swirls on his cheeks."Aki

"Are they who I think they are?" Meha

"Uhh…Who do you think they are?" Echo

"The cast from NARUTO?" Lisa

_Crap…_

So Echo tells them how they met, what's going on, blah, blah, blah…

"Hook us up! Hood us up!! HOOK US UP!!!!!"  Aki

"Ehher…OOOO-Kay."

So Echo walks over to Choji and Shikamaru and goes, "See that girl over there? Well, she likes you so…go talk to her!"

"WHAAAAAT?!?! A g-g-g-girl l-l-l-likes me?!?!? MEEE?!?! …MEEEE?!?!"

He drops his chips. (OH NO!! HE DROPPED HIS CHIPS!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!! RUN!!!!)

"W-w-what do I say? How will I talk to her? What if I screw up?"

"Choji! Cho-CHOJI!!! Just ask her if she wants some chips."

"That's…kind of…lame."

"Shut up, Shikamaru! Trust me, Choji. Just ask."

Choji goes over to Aki and asks her the question which she accepts. (…and they lived happily ever after. The End, dear children.)

"I hope you don't try to hook me up."

"Eeeww, Shikamaru! Why would I go out with you?!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN YOU!!!"

"Who did you mean, Shika-baby?" She sticks her tongue out at him and walks to the huge group of girls staring at Kakashi.

"How old do you think he is?"

"Dunno. He's GOT to be OLD. Just look at his white hair."

"But he doesn't have any wrinkles."

"Haven't you ever heard of BOTOX!!?"

"I wonder what's in that book he's reading."

"Trust me. You don't wanna know."Echo

"GWYAAAAH!!!"Group of girls.

"Yo."

"Y-y-you can r-r-read that Chinese junk?"

"It's Japanese. …No. But trust me. I know the author."

"And that is?"

"AHHH!!! WHAT IS THAT!!!?"

Everyone ran outside to see a white, fury bear jumping from the school rooftops. (Guess who…)

"AWW CRAP!!! JARAIYA!!! KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! ROUND UP THE ROOKIES AN' GET OUT HERE!!!"

Kakashi does just that and soon there are eight figures on the roofs (with six figures following on the ground). Jaraiya doesn't get far before he is caught and SEVERLY interrogated. (Hehe. Always wanted to use that word.)

"Just WHAT do you think you were doing!!!!?"

"Re—"

"If you say research, so help me, I will kick your—"

"Whoa!! Now, now. There's no need for—"

"No need!?! No need!?! Oh, there's plenty of need for THIS!!!"

She begins to smack him repeatedly on the back of the head.

"You're OWW (!) Just OWW (!) like Tsu—OWWW!!!"

"Tsunade! I know now SHUT UP YOU PERV!!!!"

SMACK!!!!

"OWWW!!!"

(Mwahahahahhahahahahahaha!!!!!)

Just then a (young) female teacher and the principal walk up.

"Is this the man, Mrs. Smith?"

"Yes it is! This is the guy who was outside my classroom window!"

"Gwaahh! Mrs. Smith!"Echo

"Hmm? Echo? Do you know this man?"

"Uhh…ummm. H-he's my grandpa! S-sorry if he caused trouble… Grandpa, did you forget to take your medicine this morning? Hehe…He's a bit senile…"  
"Mr. Walker, this man needs to be taken off the premises."

"For?"

"For spying on my students!"

"It wasn't the students I—OOOFFF!!!"

"Uhh, Grandpa, let's get you home, 'kay?"

"What?"

"Oh and, Mrs. Smith."

"Hmm?"

"How is a fifty-something-year-old man supposed to spy from outside a classroom ON THE SECOND FLOOR? Well, bye."

"Wow, Echo-Chan, you sure can lie yourself out of a tight spot. Why is that?"Naruto

"She's crazy" Meha had sneaked up behind Naruto, scaring the crap out of him and giving Sasuke a variety of dirty looks. (Which she has been doing since she found out it really was him)

"GYAAAAHHHH!!!! D-d-don't do th-that!!"

She backed up and laughed a little then stopped to give Sasuke more dirty looks

Just then there was a small ripping sound, someone screaming 'NOOOO!!' And a lot of 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' Everyone turned to see Garaa holding a beheaded stuffed panda and Heather crying.

"UH-OH!!!"Everyone who knows Garaa.

Echo was the first to act.

"Garaa! Garaa! It's okay! I can fix him! I-I'm…Echo! P.D (Panda Doctor)! Let's get him back to my house and we can save him!"

"R-really? TT^TT"

"Really!! Let's go!! And I can finish taking care of you 'grandpa'!!!"

"EEEEPPP!!!"Jaraiya

Okay, back at Echo's house. Garaa and Echo are dressed like doctors. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura are dressed like nurses. (If you pictured the white skirts and hats with red crosses on them, good. That's what they're wearing. ^_^)

"Needle….Thread…No the black threads…Scissors…More thread…"Dr. Echo

"Why do WE have to wear THIS!!?" Naruto

"SHHH!! Quiet while the doctor's operating!" Garaa

"…Camera…"

"Why do you need a camera?" Garaa hands her the camera.

"For this!"

FLASH!!!

"I'M BLIIIIIND!!!!"

"I CAN'T SEEEEEE!!!!"

"GWYAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

"MY EYES!!!!"

"MY SOOOUUUULLL!!!!!"

(You know this is better than cable. OOOHHH!!! What if it **WAS** on cable!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Once everyone got their vision back (boooo!!!) And the bear (Panda.) (Garaa, don't interrupt!!!) (Sorry.) And the PANDA (Garaa smiles) is 'recuperating,' the young ninjas decide to 'look' (cough-snoop-cough) around, they, unfortunately, find some interesting things.

"What is THIS!?!?" Choji had found a piece of paper titled 'Lace' and had, once again, dropped his bag of chips. (The world sure is ending a lot today, isn't it?) His hands start to shake.

"What is it, Choji?" Shikamaru

"R-r-r-read th-th-this..."

Shikamaru takes the paper and he starts to shake.

"I'm gonna kill whoever wrote this."

"Wasn't me."Echo

"Then who?"

"Dunno. But can I watch?"

Kakashi finds 'Dragon's Echo and begins to pat the bottom of his nose.

"Kakashi?" Echo

"Can I keep this one?"

"Hmm…'Dragon's Echo? Sure. Now that one I wrote. Do you like it?"

"Umm…"

"Hey, if you think it's bad, at least it's not as bad as Icha Icha Paradise!"

"Touché."

"What's it say, Kakashi-sensei?"Sakura

"Uh…Nothing, Sakura."

"Probably somethin' perverted." Naruto whispers to Shikamaru.

"Lay off, man."

"Hey, Echo-Chan, is something wrong?"Sakura

Echo was looking at her mother's car parked in the front yard.

"It's just…my mother hasn't been home for a while. Her car hasn't moved. And all the other vehicles haven't either."

"Where is she supposed to be?"

"…Here."

End of day two

Day Three

It was a sunny Saturday. The birds chirped and the squirrels gathered nuts. (Why this sounds like a fairy tale I do not know.)

The eight shinobi were out training by a spring. Echo and her younger brother, Rei, watched.

"This is so cool, sissy! I didn't know you knew real ninjas!"

"Yeah…Hey, Garaa, come here. Okay, now, stand next to Jacob, like this, and hold still. Okay, everybody, look real close."

"…TWINS!!!" Naruto shouted and began to laugh.

"Hey, you're right, for once. They do look like twins. Only Garaa like two feet taller."Sakura.

FLASH!!

"AAAAHHHH!!! You stole my soul!!! AGAIN!!!"Garaa

Everyone laughed.

"Ya know." Naruto lay down next to Shikamaru and Choji. "This is really nice."

"Just like the village."

"Only more high-tech."

Laugh, laugh, laugh.

"But, how are we supposed to get back home?"

"We may never get back."

Gloomy, gloomy, gloomy.

"Things will get better. Just watch."Echo

"They always get worse before they get better."

"Thanks, Jaraiya."

"What?"

Meanwhile, back in Echo's closet, another wormhole was opening up. A green port-o-potty appeared and you could hear a flushing sound.

"Kabuto, remind me to replace the toilette paper, oka---!!! What tha- where am I!!"

(Who is this snake-like-toilette paper-forgetting-fiend?!? Find out…NOW!!!)

(Let's see, let's see. What to type, what to type? Ooh, I got it!)

Echo was rummaging through her purse when a snake crawled near.

"EEEEPPP!!!"

With one swoop of his kunai, Kakashi killed the snake.

"Whew, thanks Kakashi."

"No problem."

Sakura leaned closer to the dead snake's body. "Does this snake look familiar to you guys?"

"Orochimaru."

"Yeah, that's—GASPS!!!"

Orochimaru was standing about ten yards away with a hoard of paparazzi around him.

"Michael! Michael! Hey, Mr. Jackson!! Smile!!"

FLASH, FLASH, FLASH!!!!

Once again everyone, even Echo, was shouting 'MY EYES!' and 'I CAN'T SEE!!!'

(I hate the pooperazzi…yes I said poop.)

Okay, so, Orochimaru does this hand sigh thing and summoned a lot of snakes who attacked the paparazzi (DIE, PAPARAZZI, DIE!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!) This big, epic battle began when Echo started laughing her head off.

"What are you laughing at, girl!!?"

"Toi-HAHA-toi-HAHAHA-TOILETTE PAPER!!! GWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Orochimaru had toilette paper stuck to his shoe and ran off in embarrassment.

(Laugh with me, please. You know you want to. One…two…THREE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!)

So everyone starts to chase after Orochimaru. Echo jumps on Kakashi's back and shouts: "Rei!! Get back to the house!! NOW!!!"

"And what do you think you're doing?" Kakashi asks.

"Uh, I'm coming with you, DUH!!"

"NUH-UHH!! NO WAY!! YOU'RE NOT A NINJA!! YOU'D BE USELESS!!"

"MORE USE THAN YOU, NARUTO!!! I'M GOING!!! GOT IT!!!!!" She squeezes Kakashi's neck.

"HACK!! Loosen…grip…please…"

"Only if I go."

"O-o-okay…can…come…"

She loosens her grip. They head after Orochimaru, who has more paparazzi chasing after him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!! SNAKE SUMMONING JUTSU!!!!"

"GWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"Now dead paparazzi.

By the time the ninjas (and passenger) reach him, they are at the school where a foot ball game is going on. Meha,Heather, and Ake are there. They heard the commotion and walked toward it seeing Orochimaru and everyone.

Echo jumps down from Kakashi's back and grabs a long stick off the ground.

"Sasuke, stay back." Kakashi says, warning him.

"NO WAY!! HE'S MINE!!" Sasuke attacks Orochimaru head on. Orochimaru knocks him away with a 'mysterious' jutsu and Sasuke goes flying. Meha just happens to be in his flight path and he crashes into her. When they open their eyes, they are on the ground. Sasuke is on top of her KISSING her. (See NARUTO, chapter (or episode) 1) Out of shock and anger, she pushes (well...punches) him off of her.

"JERK!!!!!"

So this big epic battle goes on, but I'm going to skip it. (BOOOOO!!!!) (SHADAP!!!!{shut up in Echo-nesian })

Naruto uses his Rasengan and Orochimaru passes out. (YAY!!) Sasuke has a black eye from where Meha hit him. Aki runs to Choji and hands him a bag of chips. Heather is clinging to Garaa (who didn't get to fight much because of this.). And Echo hugs Kakashi saying: "That was so cool. Can we do it again?"

"Hahaha."

Just then, a worm hole opens up and sucks Orochimaru inside.

"Is that…our way home?" Naruto asks.

Echo smiles up at Kakashi. "Told ya things will get better."

"After they get worse."

"Shut up, Ero-Senin."

The eight ninjas begin to walk toward the wormhole. Tearing the girls from their loves. Sasuke goes in first. (While getting looks of pure evil from Meha.) Then Shikamaru followed by Sakura and Naruto, who shouts: "We're outta here! BELIEVE IT!!!" Jaraiya smacks him on the head and follows saying: "GOOD BYE, LADIES. KONOHA'S MOST HANDSOM SHINOBI IS OUTTA HERE!!!"

"QUIT QUOTING LEE!! DARN IT!!!"Echo

"Heh…Good bye, 'Lady Echo-Chan'."

"Kakashi…"

Kakashi walks through the wormhole followed by Choji who kisses Aki goodbye. (You'd better love me for this, Aki!!)… (Don't hit me!!) Garaa is struggling to the wormhole, Heather holding him back.

"Can some one restrain her?"

Meha and Aki hold her back and Garaa heads for the wormhole.

"Garaa!! Wait!!"

He stops and turns around to see a panda with tight stitching around its neck.

"PANDA!!!"

He grabs the panda and hugs it. (AWWW!! & UHHH??) He gives Echo a hug as well. (Wait…Why couldn't Kakashi hug **me** back!! Whaaaaaah TT^TT) He goes into the wormhole which quickly closes behind him.

"At least their home…"

Just then (Wow. There is a LOT 'just then's aren't there?) A smaller wormhole appears. A small, yellow, furry, rabbit/chinchilla thing rolls out.

"Picka?"

"Awww!!"Girls

"Oh no. Not again!"Echo


End file.
